


Practicing

by smolbagu, tolbaguette



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: 'practicing', Bad Decisions, Bad decisions are made, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Gay Connor Murphy, Gay Jared Kleinman, I love my boys, Kissing, Kleinsen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, but still, evan is taller than jared smh, fake dating au, gay boys, heidi is trying her best, only by like an inch tho, only slight kleinphy, stacy kleinman is PETTY AF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbagu/pseuds/smolbagu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolbaguette/pseuds/tolbaguette
Summary: Jared fucked up, and now he's at Evan's door asking for help.





	Practicing

**Author's Note:**

> wow, us writing another multichap fic while procrastinating on updating current ongoing fics? more likely than you think.

Jared fucked up, and now he’s at Evan’s door asking for help. He just came out to his parents as gay, and surprisingly, they were okay with it. Of course, like every parent is, they were hesitant to accept it at first. Which is dumb, because why would you even consider not loving your child for who they are and why would yo-

 

Nevermind that, back to the reason why Jared is knocking at Evan’s door. 

 

Basically, his parents assumed that he has a boyfriend, and even though Jared denied it, they still pushed at it. His parents weren’t listening to anything Jared was saying. It was like everything went in one ear and out the other. So, being the idiot Jared Kleinman is, he spouted out the first name he could think of, and of course it was, “Evan Hansen.”

 

Somehow after spurting that out, he managed to escape the conversation and rush over to Evan’s house where he was now, waiting for Evan to open the door. 

 

After knocking twice and waiting around five minutes, the door opened and Jared was greeted by a very confused sandy blonde. The brunette pushed his way past Evan and into his house. It was kind of rude, but Jared was kind of freaking out. 

 

“Evan- I’m sorry, but I need your help-” Jared started, walking further into the house.

 

Evan closed the door behind Jared and turned around to look at the other boy, “Woah- what’s- what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

 

Jared didn’t turn around to look at Evan, “I’m fine- I just, I came out to my parents and I slipped up-”

 

“You came out to your parents?! That’s so good, Jared!” Evan said, interrupting Jared and giving him a big smile. 

 

Jared turned to Evan and smiled slightly at his enthusiasm, “Thanks- but, they kept pushing that I had a boyfriend, right, even though I don’t and- i’m sorry-”   
  


“Jared- why’re you- we can get you a boyfriend-” Evan started, but Jared quickly ignored him and kept talking, “-and they just kept fucking pushing and- they kept just pushing me to tell them who it was and I tried- I tried saying I didn’t have one and they didn’t believe me- and I was in the heat of the moment, ya know?? So- I’m sorry- but I told them you were my boyfriend and I don’t know what to do-”

 

Everything was quiet when Jared finished. Neither of them knew what to say. After a few seconds, Jared finally brought himself to look up at Evan who just looked shocked and confused. 

 

“Jared-”

 

“Evan, I’m so sorry- please don’t hate me-”

 

“I’m not even-”

 

“I didn’t know what to do and you were the first person to come to mind-”

 

“I’m not even out to my mom yet-”

 

Jared froze for a moment. That’s right. He didn’t even think about what this might to do Evan. Of course he knew that Evan was bi. “I didn’t mean to- fuck-”

 

Evan shook his head, taking a step back as he just tried to process everything. “They’re going to talk to my mom about it-” He said, mainly to himself. 

 

Jared ran his hands through his hair, “Shit- Evan- I’m so sorry- I just- I just completely fucked up-” He shook his head and threw his hands to his sides, “I’ll just- I’m going to go- you don’t have to help me. I understand why you wouldn’t.”

 

That was true. I mean, Jared was a dick to Evan so why the hell would Evan decided to help Jared. Evan had every right to tell Jared to fuck off and deal with this by himself. 

 

“No,” Evan sighed, stepping in front of Jared, “let’s just- calm down, and we’ll figure this out, okay?”

 

Jared looked up at Evan slowly, “.. okay.” He let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I’m still sorry-”

 

Evan shook his head, “Don’t worry about it just- follow me-” Evan said before turning around and leading Jared to sit on the couch with him. They both sat down for a minute in silence before Evan opened his mouth again, “So- do we have to fake it..?”

 

Jared nodded, “I mean, that’s the only solution I can think of, but only in front of them and anyone else who finds out.”

 

Evan nodded slowly, just letting this all sink in. So, it’s official. He is now fake dating Jared Kleinman. Wow, he would never think of that. 

 

Jared spoke up again, “So, um, I haven’t thought that much on a story- to be honest, I haven’t thought that far- but it could just be- ya know, we’ve been friends our whole lives so, feelings just kind of grew and one of us asked the other out?” He shook his head and let out a small chuckle, “Shit- does that sound dumb? Am I thinking too much into this?”

 

Evan let out a small laugh, “You’re good- I don’t think they’ll ask- i mean- unless they do- oh my god- what if they ask about our first date-”

 

Jared giggled, “Okay- yeah. We’re both thinking too much into this.” 

 

They both giggled for a little bit before dying down. After a good moment of silence, Evan spoke up again, scooting so his back was fully against the couch, “Alright- so, did you just- did you just come out to your parent and leave?”

 

Jared nodded and pulled his knees to his chest, “Yeah, I- I left and came here after I told my parents that I was gay and dating you.”

 

Evan nodded, just taking in the whole situation again. “Okay…” He glanced up at the TV where was watching a movie before Jared showed up. “... wanna watch emperors new groove with me?” Evan asked, motioning to the TV. 

 

Jared looked up at the TV and formed a small smile, “Sure, why not.”

 


End file.
